1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to staplers, such as desktop staplers, that may be actuated in a parallel motion.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Staplers are used to join target objects together by driving a staple through the target objects and folding over the ends of the staple to secure the target objects together In the case of desktop staplers, which are widely used in offices and schools, the target objects are generally pieces of paper and the staples are generally comprised of thin metal. It is desirable to improve the ease of use in operating a desktop stapler.